Story Times With Will
June 5th, 2018 - Playing "Fortnite" Funny story, Chunz was actually my camp counselor. So, I went to a camp in Washington State. It was my first time I was ever there and when I landed in the airport, Chunz was there with his camp counselor outfit on. Chunz, because he was getting paid $5 above minimum wage at this point, had to do a special song and dance to welcome all the new camp people at the airport. So, naturally as soon as I see him doing that I take out my phone and start snapchatting it and Chunz literally, I shit you not, screams at the top of his lungs "NO CELL PHONE USE IN THE AIRPORT" and then security looks over like who is this guy? he doesn't even work here. So I just kinda keep going like oh man this is gold dude, this is definitely gonna get like a lot of hits on social media. And then we started playing video games together on the plane ride home, because we fell in love and Chunz wanted to come back with me after camp. And then on the plane ride home we connected our game boy advances, that's what we had at the time, via link cable. And played Pokemon Emerald and Paperboy Advanced 2. And funny thing, I've never heard somebody not stop giggling for 5 hours before, until that flight. It was pretty crazy to watch. So yeah that's how we met. The camp was specified for just tracking things in the woods. So it could honestly be anything like bears, or moose, depending on where you're at in the world. Or geese, there are geese in some woods, that's where they're naturally from, not a lot of people know that, they think they just come from zoos but that doesn't really make sense does it? No animal comes from zoos. That was kinda the basis of the camp but me and Chunz kinda strayed off from that really quick, like we just kinda started climbing trees. We weren't allowed to have electronics in the woods because of the whole bear sensitivity to magnetism thing but Chunz let me know pretty quickly on, it was actually the first thing that he said to me that he loved climbing trees! and so I was like alright, i'm down for that" so I just kinda started climbing trees. It was funny, I started climbing a tree and literally, I shit you not, I'm halfway up the tree and Chunz from the ground is like "you're doing really well!" and I'm like ''oh my god this guy is so nice like I just met him. But then I climb up two more branches and I hear him again but he's above me on the tree next to me. He'd already climbed up the ENTIRE tree next to me that quick, and I'd only climbed up like two branches at that point! Like he's so talented! So the one detail I actually left out of that story was that it was hurricaning the entire time. The conditions were terrible. Actually, the plane ride almost got cancelled, the one where me and Chunz played on our game boy advances we played super Paperboy Advanced 2. The game actually just came out the day before. But the plane was crashed because of the hurricane. Me and Chunz (being best friends at that point) tried to tell the airport that maybe we should wait a little bit. Because we were best friends and very smart, both of us. But they didn't listen, so...